A New Beginning
by sionthede2
Summary: A story of Jack taking over his grandfather's farm and finding himself. First fanfic, please R&R.I finally updated my story. Sorry for the wait. THe 3rd chapter is under progress. :
1. Default Chapter

A/N: k, this is my first fanfic, hope you guys like it.  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of Harvest Moon, nor will I ever.

---------------------------------------------

He was young when he found the farm. I would say he was about 20 when it happened. He was young, strong built, and energetic; a perfect match for a farmer. You would think he lived on a farm or started one on purpose. That is not true though, he actually found the farm by accident.

He had gotten married a couple years ago when he was about 18, close to 19. It was their anniversary and they were going on a trip, a boat trip to be exact. They had one son, he was about a year old. He didn't really want kids, so he sort of neglected the boy. Anyways, they had left the son his wife's mother's house and left.

They were going out into the Pacific Ocean. It was their favorite place, and where they had both met. They fell in love instantly. They were going back so that they could remember those days. They had gotten aboard the boat that wasn't really a boat, but more of a luxury liner, and went to sea.

They loved it so much. It was great. The food and entertainment was excellent. They just loved it. Most of all they loved the ocean. It shimmered in the day time and sparkled in the evening, in both times of day, it was beautiful.

It had been about 3 days and their trip was coming to an end when it happened. The skies had been dark, and gray and the waves had been getting bigger. During the evening a big wave had hit the ship and flipped it upside down. Unfortunately it was also the middle of winter, so the water was freezing.

Your grandfather had escaped safely but his wife wasn't so lucky. She had gotten stuck and he hadn't noticed so she had died later that evening. He has passed out from holding his breath so long that he sort of just floated to the top. That was when a big wave carried him away.

When he awoke he found himself on land. There were people standing over him. They asked, "Are you ok?" or "Where did you come from?" He told them all he knew. He walked around their town. He didn't know the name of the town. He stopped in the supermarket they had their. An older guy was talking to his son.

"Jeff…You know you aren't supposed to touch things in this store." This man was the owner. Your grandfather asked for a newspaper the title said The Mineral Town Times. On it was a picture of the ship he had been on. He read the article on it and read the survivors list. His wife wasn't there and neither was he.

He had lost all will to return home for mainly 2 reasons. One, he didn't want to take care of his son. The second reason was he was now scared of the ocean. He walked around town for a little while exploring Mineral Town. He came across a farm. There was an old man working out in the fields. Your grandfather approached him.

The old man looked up. He said, "Hello, who are you?"

"My name is Benjamin Jack Broley. What is yours?" The old man said, "I am Lyle Derkins." They got talking and became good friends. So your grandfather started helping out on the farm. He got paid enough that he could afford a room in the local inn.

One day he came to help on the farm and he didn't see the old man anywhere. He knocked on the door. There was no answer. He knocked again and still no answer. Quietly he opened the door and found that the old man had passed away. While cleaning out his house they found his will. It said:

I Lyle Derkins the owner of this farm hereby give this farm to,

Benjamin Jack Broley from America , when I die. He can also

have my dog and its puppies. He can do whatever he wishes

to do with this farm and the puppies, he can chose to keep

them or let them go.

_ Lyle Derkins _

Benjamin chose to keep the farm and take care of the puppies. He gave some of the puppies to the villagers and became great friends with every one. He loved this farm as any farmer would it was great land with a barn, chicken coop, fishing hole, and a house. That is how your grandfather came by what is now know as Broley Farm.

------------------------------------------------------

A/N: so tell me what you thought about it, did you like it or hate it? please review.


	2. The Visit

Chapter 2: A Visit

Now you may be asking yourself what happened to Benjamin's son. Well you will be glad to know that he lived just fine. He grew up living in his grandma's house. He went to college and got his masters degree in accounting. So I guess you could say he was doing alright for himself. He had met a pretty young girl down at college and they had gotten married a year later.

Then they had a kid. A son to be exact. They named him Jack Gunther Broley. Jack after his grandfather, and Gunther after his dad. He grew up not knowing one of his grandfathers. He was curious about him. He longed to know what he was like and what he did for a living. He was strong and well built like his grandfather with dazzling green eyes. He had short brown hair. He looked a lot like a clone of his grandfather.

One day when Jack was playing in his room with Legos, he was around 10 or 11 years old, his father came in and gave him so news that Jack would be disappointed, yet, pleased to hear. His father came in and said, "You know that family vacation we were supposed to take?"

"Yes."

"Well both your mom and I got an unexpected twist in our schedule. So we won't be able to take that vacation this year."

"But that is what happened last year! This is no fair!"

"Jack wait…Before you throw a temper tantrum let me tell you something. We felt that you should still get a vacation. So we are going to send you to your Grandpa Broley out on Mineral Island."

"Really? Do you really mean it?"

"Yes. Of course I do. You will be leaving next week. So think about what you want to take."

As soon as his father left the room Jack stood up and dance around his room because he was so full of happiness. There was nothing in the world that could puncture it at that very moment. He wanted to take his comic books for sure…but, what else.

The week seemed to fly by to Jack. He counted off the days on his calendar and before he knew it, it was the eve before he was going to leave. He was all packed. He was going to stay for a week or two. He had brought everything he could think of that he would want. He was going by boat. It would take about 3 days to get there. He was nervous because he had never been on a boat before. He turned to look at his parents. They were both smiling and assured him it would be ok.

Jack stepped onboard the boat. He held in his hand a picture of his parents. They were both smiling and looking very happy. He felt a lurch in his stomach, for the first time in his life he felt a twang of fear. That was when the boat left. He knew he wouldn't see his parents again for at least another week. The boat trip made him seasick, what with the rocking of the waves and the moving of the boat his stomach was nothing but churning.

The trip seemed to take an eternity. One day as he was resting in his small cabin the captain came in and told him that they were approaching land. Jack ran out onto the deck and glimpsed his first sight at Mineral Island. He was the first to do so in his family, at least since his Grandpa Broley had. They were approaching quickly. 

Out on the beach he saw an older boy playing with two younger boys. Jack supposed that the younger one were about his age. The boat finally came to a stop at a well-built wooden dock. Jack ran back to his small cabin on the ship and grabbed his things. He was about to step out when he heard an older voice, a mans voice call out to him, " Is that you Jack? I hope so because if so you look a lot like I use to." Jack looked up and for the first time saw his Grandpa Broley.

"Grandpa? Grandpa Broley? I-Is it really you?" Jack said holding back tears as he looked into his grandpa face and saw the same exact eyes he had staring back at him.

"Yes. I am Mr. -Err… I mean yes I am your Grandpa Broley." Jack jumped off the boat, dragging his things running toward the shore. Once he hit shore he threw his things and started to sprint towards his grandpa. He leaped into the outstretched arms of his grandpa. They hugged each other for a what seemed forever. It seemed as if time had stood still so it and they could capture and remember this moment forever.

Jack's grandpa help him carry his luggage to his house on the farm. When Jack set foot on the farm it took his breath away from him. The fields were kept nice and neat. The barn and chicken coop were all in tiptop shaped. The barn a natural wood color and the chicken coop a bright blue. The crops were well watered and looked like little children forming. It was just a beautiful sight against the background of the bright blue, cloudless sky. His grandpa said, "Well…What do you think?

"I think it is the most wonderful place I have ever been." That was saying something, as his parents had gone around the world to find people to help with taxes and more. He said, "I wish I could live here forever."

"Well, I am glad you like it. You can stay on the farm and help, or you can go explore the village with some of the residents. I know there are a few people your age around here. I hope you enjoy it here in Mineral Town." Jack went inside and unpacked his things. The house was a little cramped but it was still nice and cozy. He set up his sleeping bag in a corner and put all his things back in his bag where they belonged.

He went outside to find his grandpa he saw a younger boy about his age walking through the farm. Jack called out, "Who are you?" The young boy replied, "I am Gray, my Uncle Sabaria runs the blacksmith shop just outside this farm. Who are you?"

"I am Jack. My grandpa runs and owns this farm. What are you doing wandering around here?"

"Your grandpa lets the villagers pass through here to get to Mothers Hill."

"Where is Mothers Hill?"

"Oh, Mothers Hill is outside this farm up past the hot spring."

"Will you show me?

"Sure! Follow me."

Jack and Gray walked out of the farm boundaries. A little out side the farm there was a hill and in the hill stairs were cut out of the rocks. They walked up the stairs and came to the top and that was when Jack saw what looked lit a hot tub except that it was formed in the ground. They walked over to it and got in. It felt nice and soothing. Jack felt his energy boost. He was so relaxed.

About thirty minutes later some girls came up to the spring. They joined Jack and Gray in the spring. One of the girls said, "My name is Ann and this is my friend Karen. Who might you be?" Jack looked at them he didn't stare but just looked long enough to register that Ann had flaming red hair and Karen looked, well more modern if you know what I mean.

Jack blushing furiously said, "I-I-I'm Jack Broley. I'm staying here with my grandpa for a little vacation." Ann and Karen both said, "Pleased to make your acquaintance. May we join you in the spring." Gray was the first to reply, "Sure you can. Its not like we are afraid of you or anything. So go right ahead."

As they talked they found out little things about each other. Ann had lived in the village all her life with her Dad. He ran the Inn that was in town. Her mom had died giving birth to her. Karen had lived here with her parents Jeff and Sasha, they ran the supermarket. Her father had been here a long time, all his life actually. He had gone on a trip and met Sasha. Then Gray, it turned out he wasn't a resident but he came to visit his uncle every summer.

Two hours had passed before they got out of the spring. They had become friends while in the hot spring. As they were walking back they decided to meet tomorrow at twelve and go exploring on Mothers Hill. As they said their good-byes Jack's grandpa had approached. After they had left his grandpa said, "I see you have made some new friends. Well you can go play with them tomorrow I guess. Just be back before it gets dark. I will remind you tomorrow also. Come let's go eat dinner."

Dinner was delicious. I filled Jack right up. After dinner Jack watched his favorite T.V. show, Mechabot Ultror. Then he went to sleep. He was happy, he had made friends and he was going to play with them tomorrow.

Jack woke early the next morning. He had been to excited to sleep anymore. He looked around and saw that his grandpa had just barely woken up. They cooked breakfast and showered and got dressed and went to help his grandpa do the daily chores and before he knew it was a quarter to twelve. His friends would be arriving soon. Gray was the first to arrive followed closely by Ann. Finally about ten minutes after twelve Karen finally showed up.

"What to you so long?" asked Jack. Karen replied, "I'm sorry. I had to finish my chores before I could come." They all left and went up towards Mothers Hill. As they passed a small lake Jack looked out and saw a little Island with what looked like a cave. He asked "What is that place?"

Ann was the first to answer. She said, "I think it is called the Winter mine because it can only be reached in the winter."

"Oh, ok. Too bad we won't be able to go and see it." said Jack. They kept on walking looking for caves or secret passages, but none were found. Once they reached the peak on Mothers Hill they were all worn out. That didn't stop Jack from being amazed at the view. It was spectacular. You could see for miles and miles. He stood in awe for a minute or two and then he went to join his friends. They sat there for a while in silence just thinking about the world and its many beauties.

When they left the peak Jack's mind was still up with the beauty. As they passed a meadow Jack looked and caught a glimpse of a place full of flowers it was a pretty sight. They all made it home safely. Jack made it home before sundown. His grandfather was so happy that Jack had listened that he let him ride the horse before it got to dark.

The week passed in the same manner. He went and hung out with his friends, they explored, he met more of the villagers. Then it was getting close to the end of the second week, his last week. Gray had to go back home. Then inn had been full of last minute vacationers, so Ann couldn't come out to play. The same with Karen, with all the tourists the supermarket had been busy so she couldn't come out.

Jack was bored and disappointed. He wanted to stay here forever. He wanted to think about living here. Then he remembered the meadow. He walked silently up to the meadow thinking all the way. He quietly laid down in the soft, warm grass and just thought. A half hour to an hour passed when he was approached by a young girl. She said, "Hello, are you ok? Jack lay silent for a bit and then answered, "Yes I am fine thank you very much." She said back, "That is good. It was just you were laying so still and quiet that you seemed like you were dead." Jack looked up and saw who he was talking to. It was a very pretty girl that he had seen in the village but had never talked to.

"Well, thank you for your concern. I'm Jack by the way, what is your name?

"I am Lily. My parents Duke and Manna. They run the winery in town. Are you a tourist?"

"No, My grandpa owns Broley farm. Hey can we go to the summit of Mothers Hill and talk?"

"Sure, I don't see why we can't." They walked up to the top talking all the way. When they reached the summit they were quiet for a minute or two and then they sat down on so rock benches. They talked a bit more and got to know each other better. Once they ran out of subjects to talk about they fell silent. She started humming to herself.

Jack asked, "What's that you are humming?

"Oh!" she said blushing a little bit. "It is just one of my favorite folk tunes. How about I teach it to you."

"Ok!" said Jack enthusiastically. Once Jack got it down they sat there and hummed it together.

They next two days followed the same routine. They talked up at Mothers Hill and played together on the farm. Then came the day when Jack had to go.

Lily came up to him and looked around and said, "Oh you're leaving. That makes me sad. The days I spent with you were some of the best ever. Just one thing."

"What?"

"Promise me that you will come back to Mineral Town someday."

"I promise that I will return. Will you look for me?

"Yes of course I will."

After they had said there good-byes Jack headed towards the dock. Once aboard the boat put his things into his cabin and ran back to the deck. Looking back on the fading Mineral Island. He thought to himself, "Well a promise is a promise and I will return."


End file.
